halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justanothergrunt
Archive 1 (August 2007-January 2009) Okay Okay, I can kinda see what you're saying. Seriously though, that article is...not as good as the other ones I have written. Look at The Prophet of Haters or The Beast. I've put a lot more time into those. I can't do that wih Teedle becuase of the flame. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 00:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Text Adventure Template I think it would be more safer (to avoid problems) if you make a public announcement in the Forums about this template. Also, my Text Adventure is somewhat canon-ish, though I won't reveal what makes it canon. -5ub7ank(7alk) 18:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :One more thing: Your talk page is a mess. You should archive the old discussion sections... just an opinion.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) No problem, JAG, just put it in whenever you get the chance. MasterGreen999 14:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) As cool as that idea sounds, the first thing is that it wouldn't be my decision to make; Ajax has been, and still is, the ultimate authority for Necros. However, I'll go ahead and say that he'd say no, and for this reasoning here: the Guardian Weapons may have created as symbols for the AUR armies, but they were also created to be on par or above the Necros' own Dire Blade, a terrible weapon that matches it. However, you might want to suggest that the Necros Generals had specialized weapons, more powerful Dire Blades that are the opposite of the Guardian Weapons (of course, he might have already thought of that though). Good idea overall though. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) 0.o Wow, you are really hard to entertain... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. That took me a while throw together; I tried to make it as logical a plan as possible. Just wait till later though; this think's gonna be a good one. And don't worry, I've a good plan for Australia: gonna explain how Sydney becomes the capital of the UNSC, for one (that's what Ajax has for his UNSC, and I thought it'd make for a good thing to explain). --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) WARDOG Yeah, its fine for you to join Nice pic! Me likes. Thanks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) No problem; I hate crap on the site anyways. And let's just say that, while I can put up the tags, I can't just go and delete: that requires us putting up with administrator procrastination. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) OK, one thing: I can't delete under construction empty articles by good, though inactive, users: you need something to "catch them red handed". But, here's a big thing: find me IP created, short/crap pages, and I'll kill 'em. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Could you please change your sig's picture to 20px? Thanks.-5ub7ank(7alk) 17:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) SOTF Hey, I'm sorry if I'm being impertinent but I've been browsing the site for the original SOTF and I was wondering that since Season 2's been on hold for a very long time if you'd be interested in making it an RP like the one mentioned above. I've already given it a little thought on how it would work but I wanted to approach you about it before I launched into a silly flight of fancy. If you're interested I'd love to discuss it more with you, but if not I apologize for seeming rude in any way. Okay, here's what I've run through so far: *The plot is are identical to the first season *Everyone who participates enters their characters (maximum of about 3 or 4) *The standard RP rules about no killing a character without their owner's permission still applies, but I've stolen a method from the original SOTF site to keep people dying. **After X amount of weeks or whichever amount of time is appropriate in regards to the amount of activity the RP is getting, X amount of users are chosen at random and are obligated to arrange the death of one of their characters with another user. People who have less than the standard amount of people should be exempt from this until the number of people they control has become the maximum number that most everyone else has (i.e. User A has only 3 characters. He/She is exempt from being forced to kill a character in the first drawings. Those who do have to kill a character are also eliminated from this lottery until everyone has 3 characters are less. This process continues until all but one character is left standing, at which point the RP ends) *This way helps (from my perspective) to encourage collaboration in RPs and allows characters who normally would not be able to interact to do so. Anyway, that's the basic idea, but there are a few other things (such as ways for someone to avoid killing off a character) that also might work if you wanted them in there. Hope you're still interested in this. I would love to be able to write a chapter for SOTF, and thank you for considering my ideas. Sorry I've taken so long to respond, this is just one of those things I put off for too long. To be truly honest with you, I would love such an opportunity and am honored that you'd offer it to me. If you need my e-mail address to send me anything I'm actene@gmail.com, but how long will you be in the country? I still might not be a 100% sure about everything and might have a few questions to ask. Once again, thank you for the offer. Thanks Hey, thanks for the help over the IRC. Im gunna try to take more chances like that in the future, and be more confident in my writing skills. I may have been declined by ajax, but you have found yourself a place on my thanks list. You earned it. Blade bane 06:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) SOTF I've gotten the basic things in order and am hoping to start writing for it by next week, since that's when my spring break begins. Just a few questions I've been meaning to ask you before you have to leave: *Could you describe how you decided the fights and deaths in a little more detail? I reread season 1 and had a hard time understanding how some of the decision seemed to be made, so what criteria were you looking at specifically? *Was it hard to get into the minds of other peoples' characters? I'm removing most of my own characters from the season and am hoping to use other characters as much as my own to tell the story, so did you go looking for stories or RPs that featured the characters or did you just go on what the article told you? *How frequently did you request that people guest write an episode? I think that covers all of my concerns at the moment, and I'm going to go ahead and put a notice on the forum that it will be starting soon. - BTW Heh, sorry I havent gotten back to you, I have been fairly sick for the past week, and then I spilt water on my laptop and fried its motherboard. The reason you are on my thanks list is because when we were on the IRC with ajax, I was being pussy nervous and wouldn't ask to join the zombie thing. You encouraged me and indirectly made me a more out going person. I thought about what you said while I was in english and signed up for the debating team without thinking it through. You have made a positive impact on my life, and that is why I thank you. ''Feels good knowing your the hero of the story, eh? SOTF The first episode is up. It's pretty short not only because it's the introduction but also because I lost the first half that I wrote when my computer shut down by accident. Sorry it took so long to write, I've been a bit lazy these past few days. Anyway, I hope I did a good enough job for the first episode. If there's anything you want me to change throughout the season I can make the necessary edits wherever you want them. Thanks, I'll do that right away. I'm hoping people will respond to my request on the talk page, but if not I'll just take some time to write a detailed plan for the season. Request Could you please check out my SPARTAN and see if you have any suggestions for improvement? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) spelling mistakes in my fanon tx for correcting the mistakes and you can correct any mistakes you see on them and btw english my main language that why i made so mistakes CF 13:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Question Can I have Survival of the Fittest sort of tie in to Heralds of Chaos later on? I'll do it in a really cool way. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Sure thing; thanks --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) SOTF Thanks for the comment on Season 2, it's certainly been both fun and interesting to write so far. Right now I'm taking a break from it and letting LOMI and ODST Joshie do the next two episodes. I didn't get what you said about the island's geography though. I didn't go back to Season 1 when I wrote its description, so I just tossed some things I remembered for it and added my own features, but did I do something wrong? I can go back and change it if you like. I'd be happy to read Freecloud and put my thoughts on its talkpage, it just might take me a couple hours since I've got some studying to do. Oh yeah, I was poking fun at it. I'll probably continue to do this by just having characters reflect on how crazy the whole thing is. It's so much more relaxing when I don't have to be reasonable about what I write... Anyway, I'll probably get to reading Freecloud in between typing for one of my own stories. tonight and I'll put down my thoughts when I'm done. Hi mate Hi grunty, it's been awhile :P Anyway, I just wondered if you want to have Lokstok do some stuff. If so, I'm writing a story, Halo: Deeper We Go, where I've also borrowed other users' characters (with their permission of course) and mixed it into a decent story. So, I wonder if you'd like to apply Lokstok for this; I'd love to write from a rebel/pirate/marauder's point of view. If you say no, I'll just make another character to fill the position. Cheers, Nice dude :P I'll have his gang ambush Ameigh Broley in the next or next-next chapter. That sound k? Next chap will hopefully be up by tomorrow. How many ships would his gang control, and of what classes would they be? Also, would they consider taking high ranking officials for ransom or do they just loot? Heh nice, I think they'll consider Ameigh Broley worth it, she appears to be a saint figure from what Lomi's written about her, so Lokstok would prolly imagine the prophets would pay well, and even if not, they could kill her and deal the Covenant a psychological blow (not that they're gonna kill her, but you know what I mean). And the ship numbers are more than enough for me, so I'll go with something inbetween. Thanks for your cooperation :P DWG cancelled Unfortunate news friend, I have to cancel DWG. Sorry, but it just didn't work. First, I got stuck in the writing, second, it raped canon. So, I'll start up from the beginning, rewrite and rename it, give it another plot. But I hope your character(s) will still be available for my upcoming story. Cheers, S-IV Update }} Its all cool Everything has been good on this end, but I can no longer get on the IRC cause mibbit took off their freenode and the IRC has been blocked by my school. I haven't been on here much either but depending on how Barracus's Spartan-IV project works out I might be here more often. My friend also opened up a warhammer 40k fanon wiki, so I have been fixing up code and templates there. Have a good one, RP request I would like to request joining the RP you are moderating. I only plan to be Kyle Marsh so yeah. Regarding Heralds of Chaos Heralds of Chaos movie SOTF i want to join hi i dont know if you got any thing but i already posted somthing but i dont know if you got it or what because i am new but would like to join the RP What If? i dont know how to go about it but i would like to and if you or the other auther would let me join and give me some pointers on how to contribute that would be really helpfull. think you.Admiral Z Stone 07:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC)